SENSACIONES
by Marivigil
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre despues de que Peter desapareciera? ¿Cómo se sienten Olivia y Walter? Un vistazo a la 4ª temporada
1. Chapter 1

SENSACIONES

1

Olivia se despierta bruscamente. Mira el reloj aturdida, apenas son las 3 de la madrugada. Intenta volver a dormirse, pero no lo consigue, aún tiene en la cabeza esa pesadilla que ha turbado su sueño, esa presencia que le rondaba, quería saber de quien se trataba, pero no podía ver su rostro, ni siquiera podía distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer, lo único que sabía es que quería estar a su lado, era como si fuese parte de su vida, de su alma. Y eso le inquieta sobremanera. Hace días que siente así, como si le faltase algo importante, y por mucho que lo intenta no consigue descubrirlo.  
>Recuerda los tres últimos años, en como empezó a trabajar con el doctor Walter Bishop, como le sacó del psiquiátrico con una orden judicial. La muerte de John, como descubrió que habían experimentado con ella, pero nota como no puede acceder a ciertos recuerdos. A veces mira en el calendario y se queda pensando en lo que ocurrió durante aquel día, o determinada semana, incluso siente como si le faltasen dos meses, y se preocupa, es no es normal en ella, alguien que recuerda todo lo que pasa por delante de sus ojos. Aunque ya le ocurrió de pequeña, desde los 3 a los 9 años su memoria está en blanco y ahora pasa lo mismo. Intenta recordar si ha habido algún suceso traumático en su vida. Si, puede que el accidente que sufrió hace 2 años. Estuvo muy grave, en coma, sin posibilidad de recuperarse le dijeron, pero despertó milagrosamente. Si, puede que fuera eso lo que le afectó a la memoria, posiblemente sea esa la razón de las lagunas mentales. Piensa que lo mejor sería acudir a un médico. No, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, no hay tiempo que perder y menos aún con esa gente del Otro Lado. Aunque quizás sea por eso que se siente tan extraña. Desde que el doctor Bishop le habló del Universo paralelo, su vida ha dado un giro radical. Y ahora los tiene que ver prácticamente a diario. Fue espeluznante encontrarse con ella misma, con un aspecto diferente eso si, el pelo, el gesto, la forma de vestir. Desde el primer momento sintió la tensión que existía entre ellas. Puede que fuese por la razón del encuentro. El otro Walter hablaba de que su universo corría peligro a causa de algo que se había hecho en el nuestro, y lo curioso es que no le pareció raro. Era como si ya supiese lo que ocurría, como si formase parte de su vida.<br>Los dos Walter explicaron entonces que por alguna razón que desconocían se había creado un agujero de gusano que comunicaba los dos mundos y que esa era la oportunidad para intentar resolver los problemas que existían entre los dos Universos. Decidieron unir fuerzas para tratar el asunto y aunque todos seguían desconfiando de todos, algo en el ambiente hacía que controlasen sus impulsos de venganza  
>Desde entonces, Olivia fue designada para proteger al doctor Bishop y por tanto le acompañaba cada vez que acudía a la Estatua de la Libertad, pese a la desazón que sentía al llegar al lugar, incluso peor a lo que estaba sufriendo ahora en la oscuridad de la noche, es como si la estuvieran observando y a veces tiene la sensación de una caricia en su rostro. No cree en fantasmas, está segura de que no existen, ella es una persona racional que sólo se basa en pruebas. La primera vez que pasó se levantó con su arma preparada y recorrió todo su apartamento buscando al intruso, pero no encontró a nadie. Si quizás debería visitar al médico<br>Por la mañana se dirige al FBI, no está prevista una nueva visita a la Estatua de la Libertad hasta el día siguiente, así que piensa que un poco de papeleo le vendrá bien para distraerse. Allí se encuentra con su compañero, el agente Lincoln Lee. Se supone que trabajan juntos desde hace 2 años, cuando Charlie Francis fue asesinado, aunque Olivia siente otra cosa, es como si sólo llevasen juntos apenas unos días.  
>- ¿Qué tal Olivia? ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Lincoln<br>- Si… gracias  
>- Has vuelto a tener pesadillas ¿verdad?<br>- si, tranquilo, no pasa nada  
>- ¿Y por que no me llamaste? Seguro que yo puedo quitártelas – asegura él en un susurro<br>- Aquí no Lincoln, no quiero que Broyles se entere de lo nuestro  
>- No te preocupes… discreción – afirma el agente guiñándole un ojo. Olivia esboza una sonrisa. Se supone que están juntos, que mantienen una relación, al menos eso es lo que dice su cabeza, pero no lo que siente en su corazón. Vuelve a tener esa sensación, algo no anda bien, nada lo está. Nota como comienza a ahogarse. Necesita salir de allí, tiene que encontrar algo que le calme. Se monta en su coche y comienza a conducir, no sabe donde ir. Al final se da cuenta de que, sin saber como, ha llegado hasta la casa del doctor Bishop. Quizás él pueda explicarle lo que le pasa.<br>-


	2. Chapter 2

SENSACIONES

2

- Bien, agente Dunham, sólo puedo decirle que quizás si sea producto de su imaginación ¿una lesión cerebral producto de aquel accidente que tuvo? – pregunta Walter  
>- He llegado a pensarlo, pero… ¿dos años después?<br>- Lo que podemos hacerle es un scanner cerebral y comprobarlo, sólo para descartar la lesión ¿Y dice que siente como si todo estuviese equivocado?  
>- Es algo raro, si. Es como si estuviera viviendo otra vida. Además, están esas lagunas mentales, hay periodos de tiempo que no logro recordar<br>- Es curioso, a mi me pasa lo mismo… aunque lo atribuía a mi estado mental, pensaba que era algo normal. Quizás, no tengo una lesión cerebral agente Dunham y creo tener una idea de lo que puede haber ocurrido  
>- Por favor, explíquemelo<br>- El agujero de gusano de la Estatua de la Libertad, seguro que ha sido eso  
>- Pero… ¿Cómo?<br>- Ha comunicado dos universos, pero eso no ha sido fortuito, me pregunto si ha sido provocado por la mano del hombre y al crearlo se han ocasionado efectos colaterales, como esas lagunas mentales o la sensación que usted tiene de que está viviendo otra vida. Puede que se haya creado una nueva realidad donde ciertos elementos han desaparecido por considerarse perturbadores para su propia existencia y otros han sido añadidos para compensar el desequilibrio  
>- ¿quiere decir que algunas cosas de mi vida son mentira?<br>- No exactamente, en esta nueva realidad no, pero quizás si en la anterior al agujero de gusano, en aquella se cumplirían otras condiciones  
>- ¿y no le preocupa eso? Quiero decir, yo siento como si hubiese perdido algo ¿a usted no le pasa?<br>- Ya digo, muchas veces lo achaco a mi estancia en el ST. Claire, en otras, cuando siento algo parecido tomo alguno de mis preparados e intento olvidarlo  
>- ¿Y que me dice de esas sensaciones que tengo, como si me estuviesen observando? Por que no creo que sean fantasmas<br>- En absoluto, aunque puede haber pasado también que el agujero de gusano haya implicado a un tercer universo, y que vemos, mejor dicho, usted ve la sombra de sus habitantes debido a las condiciones especiales de su cerebro  
>- Pues le digo que no es nada agradable… ¿cómo podríamos arreglarlo? ¿Y si cerramos el agujero de gusano?<br>- Por ahora eso no es posible, lo necesitamos para comunicarnos con el Otro lado, y arreglar entre todos el problema del universo ¿recuerda?  
>- si, tiene razón<br>- Además, no se como hacerlo, pienso que fue creado por algo muy superior a nuestra tecnología, supongo que está supeditado a la resolución de nuestro asunto  
>- Pues espero que…- Olivia se detiene, mira fijamente hacia la chimenea y se acerca a ella con cautela<br>- ¿y esta fotografía? No la recordaba aquí  
>- ¿De que habla agente Dunham?<br>- Esta fotografía de un niño rubio con un balón de futbol…creo que le conozco ¿no la ve?  
>- si… si que la veo… es curioso, hace un rato no estaba ahí ¿de donde habrá salido?<br>- ¿No será de esa otra realidad perdida de la que hablaba antes?  
>- No lo se… estoy algo confuso… agente Dunham… ¿decía que conocía a este niño?<br>- Si… así es, pero no recuerdo de qué  
>- Ya le hablé de los dejá vu<br>- Lo recuerdo  
>- Si que puede que haya tenido que ver en alguna ocasión con este niño, y que en algún momento se desvió de su camino, si que puede que formase parte de esa otra realidad de la que hablamos<br>- ¿Y que hace su foto aquí?  
>- quizás la haya traído usted aquí<br>- ¿Y por que iba a hacer yo eso? No… no es posible ¿qué puede estar pasando?  
>- No lo se…todo esto es muy curioso – asegura Walter pensativo<br>- Doctor Bishop, necesito que me ayude, cada vez siento más inquietud con este asunto  
>- Pensaré en algo, pero ya sabe lo que tenemos encima, con ese dichoso Walternativo y sus reproches<br>- Si, quizás sea mejor olvidarse de esto y dedicarse por completo al problema principal. Todo lo demás es secundario  
>- Gracias por su consideración. De todas formas lo pensaré<br>- Mañana vendré a buscarle temprano para ir a la reunión con el Otro Lado, por favor, esté preparado – dice Olivia despidiéndose de Walter. Vuelve entonces al FBI y pasa el resto del día perdida en sus pensamientos, en algún momento vuelve a sentir como si alguien la observara, piensa en las palabras de Walter, si, quizás haya un tercer universo y ella puede percibir las sombras de sus habitantes. Se pregunta si concentrándose pueda llegar a verlo. Cierra la puerta de su despacho y baja las persianas. Se sienta en la oscuridad e intenta vaciar su mente, no pensar en nada  
>- Olivia – la llama de repente una voz de hombre. La agente abre los ojos y enciende la luz rápidamente, no hay nadie allí<br>- Olivia – vuelve a repetir la voz  
>- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres? – pregunta ella aturdida, quiere encontrar respuestas y quizás las pueda conseguir así<p>


	3. Chapter 3

SENSACIONES  
>3<p>

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abre, sobresaltando a Olivia. Lincoln entra sonriendo  
>- ¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Por eso las persianas bajadas?<br>- No…me dolía la cabeza, quería un poco de tranquilidad  
>- ¿te preocupa algo? – Pregunta Lincoln acercándose y tocando su hombro – Estás pálida… mira, será mejor que te vayas a casa<br>- si… tienes razón. Si Broyles pregunta  
>- Ya me ocuparé yo de él, tranquila, vete y descansa – asegura Lincoln sonriendo. Olivia le mira y esboza una sonrisa. Hasta hace poco sentía, o al menos eso creía, que le quería, pero después de lo que le contó el doctor Bishop ya duda de si misma. Quizás esta no sea su vida, es lo que le dice su corazón, Lincoln no es la persona que cree amar, cuando escuchó aquella voz en su despacho, le pareció tan familiar que parecía que se trataba de alguien que conocía, y pensaba que muy bien. Sintió como algo se removía en su interior, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo<br>Al llegar a su apartamento decide irse a dormir temprano, el día siguiente sería intenso, le esperaba una nueva jornada en la Estatua de la Libertad. Debía estar descansada, tenía que mantenerse alerta pues allí nadie se fiaba de nadie, y menos aún de su alternativa. Siempre la miraba con ese aire de superioridad, como si intentase retarla. Al acostarse ve algo en su mesilla que le llama la atención, un libro que no recordaba "Si encuentras a Buda en el camino, mátalo" lo abre e intrigada lee la dedicatoria "Por que preguntaste" ¿de donde ha salido? Se pregunta Olivia. Mira a su alrededor, sabe que no va a encontrar a nadie, al llegar comprobó todas las ventanas y estaban de la misma forma como lo dejó, incluso la señal que dejó en la puerta para comprobar si había habido intrusos estaba intacta. Se sienta aturdida en la cama ¿Cómo no puede recordar este libro? ¿Acaso ese era uno de los efectos colaterales del agujero de gusano? Siente como si estuviera volviéndose loca, y decide que no puede seguir así, no sabe si va a poder soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo.  
>No, esa noche no dormiría tampoco.<br>Al día siguiente, en la Estatua de la Libertad, intenta concentrarse en su tarea. Mientras, los dos Walter discuten, como siempre, sobre algo que no comprende  
>- ¡Está bien! – Grita Olivia enojada – Deben intentar trabajar sobre lo que importa. Su universo se está muriendo y no hay tiempo que perder.<br>- Señorita – responde Walternativo distante – ocúpese de sus asuntos  
>- Y esto es asunto mío, seguramente por culpa de ese agujero de gusano estoy viviendo una vida que no es la mía<br>- ¿También te pasa a ti? – pregunta Bolivia  
>- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – titubea Olivia, es la primera vez que la Otra le dirige la palabra y se siente confusa<br>- Tengo la sensación de estar viviendo algo que no es real, y ese niño me está volviendo loca – responde Bolivia taciturna  
>- ¿Un niño? – pregunta Walternativo interesado<br>- oigo el llanto de un niño…es como si me llamase  
>- Según me explicó Walter el agujero puede haber implicado a un tercer universo, y que te pase como a mí, que puedes vislumbrarlo. Quizás ese niño sea parte de ello – afirma Olivia<br>- No, no es eso, es algo más cercano, como si formase parte de mí – responde Bolivia  
>- Quizás formase parte de esa realidad que ha sido sustituida por la actual – contesta Walter<br>- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunta Bolivia confusa  
>- Se ha creado una nueva realidad tomando como base una anterior, eliminando ciertos elementos que quizás estorbaban para un propósito – Afirma Walter de nuevo<br>- ¿un estorbo? No me parece justo. No…no entiendo como puede desaparecer algo tan importante como un hijo  
>- Puede que todo estuviese interrelacionado<br>- ¿Y cual era ese propósito que motivo su desaparición? Confieso que no veo muy lógico su razonamiento – responde Walternativo  
>- ¿Por qué no piensa un poco? – Pregunta Walter enfadado – Utilice de una vez esa cabeza tan dura. ¿Cómo cree que se ha formado el agujero? ¿Por la gracia divina? No señor mío, esto es alta tecnología, algo o alguien lo hizo<br>- ¿extraterrestres? ¿Viajeros del futuro? ¿Qué? – replica Walternativo burlón  
>- No lo se, pero quien lo hizo sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí… quizás la destrucción del universo se inició por otro motivo<br>- No intente evadirse del problema que usted provocó – dice tajante Walternativo  
>- Pero si sabemos quien quiere ayudarnos – responde a su vez Walter. Olivia suspira, cada vez se siente más confusa. De pronto, algo surge ante su vista, es borroso, pero puede distinguir una especie de gran máquina y una figura en medio, y tan pronto como aparece, se esfuma.<br>- ¿Han visto eso? – pregunta interrumpiendo la discusión  
>- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunta Walternativo. Olivia le mira aturdida, de repente siente una gran desconfianza hacia él y no sabe por qué. Decide ocultar lo que ha visto, por lo menos hasta que se sienta con más seguridad<br>- Oh, nada… sólo ha sido un reflejo  
>- Todos estamos muy susceptibles con el problema que nos atañe – interviene Walter – así que lo mejor es seguir trabajando para resolverlo cuanto antes. He traído algunos cálculos, me gustaría que les echase un vistazo… espero que su respuesta no sea la misma de siempre<br>- Ya veremos – responde Walternativo – por que esto no se trata de un juego como ya sabe  
>Y de nuevo otra discusión. Olivia se sienta a una distancia prudencial, se encuentra cansada y esa sensación de que alguien la observa, es aquí más fuerte. Hay momentos en lo que ha llegado a notar como si la abrazaran y en contra de lo pudiera parecer se sentía bien, pero enseguida se daba cuenta que eso no era normal, y la angustia le invadía de nuevo. Se calmaba pensando en que se debía al agujero de gusano, que todo era temporal, pero se mentía, aquello no podía estar bien.<br>-


	4. Chapter 4

SENSACIONES  
>4<p>

Tras la agotadora jornada en la Estatua de la Libertad, Olivia conduce hacia la casa de Walter  
>- ¿Quién es Peter? – pregunta de repente la agente<br>- ¿Qué? – inquiere a su vez Walter confundido  
>- ¿Conoce a un tal Peter?<br>- No… no se de quien me habla ¿a que viene eso ahora?  
>- No lo se… ese nombre ha venido a mi cabeza de repente<br>- Bueno… eso no es extraño, en su trabajo trata con gran cantidad de gente  
>- Quizás sea eso – responde Olivia escéptica – pero no recuerdo a nadie llamado Peter<br>- Se trata de un nombre muy común  
>- Aparte de eso, he sentido algo extraño, una especie de nostalgia, como si echase de menos a ese tal Peter<br>- Podrían ser tantas cosas, algo enterrado en su subconsciente más profundo  
>- ¿y no puede ser por causa del agujero de gusano?<br>- Es otra posibilidad, si – responde Walter - ¿A dónde quiere llegar?  
>- Una nueva realidad que sustituye a otra anterior, un supuesto tercer universo del que vemos, perdón, quería decir veo sombras, objetos que aparecen misteriosamente, recuerdos falsos… No creo que esto sea bueno para nada y menos para nuestra salud mental<br>- En principio no tiene por que ser así… lo cierto es que usted es la más afectada. Como ya hemos visto antes, debido al Cortexiphan su percepción es increíblemente aguda, más de lo que suele ser normal  
>- Pero la otra Olivia puede oír el llanto de un niño que siente como suyo<br>- Puede que al ser iguales genéticamente también posea su habilidad, aunque no tan pronunciada  
>- ¿Cree que ella también fue tratada con Cortexiphan?<br>- Lo desconozco, mire Olivia, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir trabajando para que ese agujero de gusano se cierre lo más pronto posible, y así podamos volver a nuestra vida normal  
>- ¿Y cual es esa vida doctor Bishop?<br>- Supongo que lo sabremos en su momento… ¿se quedará a dormir esta noche en casa, agente Dunham?  
>- si, es el día libre de la agente Farnsworth, es mi turno para acompañarle. Espero que no le importe<br>- En absoluto, aunque estoy acostumbrado a mis veladas con Astrid, solemos jugar al cluedo… muy divertidas. Aunque comprenderé que usted no quiera participar  
>- Gracias, pero no… hoy ha sido un día agotador<br>- cierto… yo también estoy cansado, esas discusiones con Walternativo me dejan exhausto, me tomaré un buen vaso de leche y me iré a dormir yo también  
>Olivia asiente con un gesto de la cabeza y sigue conduciendo. Recuerda como desde que fue a buscar a Walter al ST. Claire, ha estado viviendo en una casa cedida por el FBI y debido a su delicado estado mental ha necesitado supervisión constante. Astrid fue asignada para acompañarle y no tuvo más remedio que trasladarse a vivir a la casa, por supuesto, la agente junior necesitaba descansar de esa tarea, era entonces cuando Olivia tomaba el relevo, aunque se limitaba a permanecer en la casa, pero en pisos diferentes. Su trato con Walter era cordial, pero distante.<br>En la habitación del ático que Olivia suele utilizar como dormitorio, todo estaba como lo dejó la última vez que pasó allí la noche. No había nada fuera de lugar, ni ningún objeto extraño. La agente suspira tranquila, quizás esa noche podría dormir tranquila.  
>De pronto, nota una corriente de aire. Se extraña por que tanto las ventanas como la puerta están cerradas. Mira a su alrededor y se fija que hay algo extraño en la habitación, una especie de ondulación en el aire, como si la pared del fondo temblase.<br>Intrigada se acerca, alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar  
>- Quizás esto sea un agujero de gusano – dice. De repente una voz desde su interior la sobresalta<br>- Olivia – la agente se pregunta que puede estar pasando, extiende la mano, y comprueba como desaparece, la vuelve a sacar rápidamente, y la observa asombrada, está entera  
>- Olivia – repite la voz. Esta vez decide ignorar sus dudas, y se adentra en el agujero, lo hace despacio, con cautela aunque dispuesta a todo, olvida todo lo aprendido en el ejército, en el FBI. No hace caso de las advertencias de su cerebro, que le ordenan que pida ayuda a Walter, que llame a Broyles, sigue a su corazón que le impulsa a entrar en lo desconocido, atraída por aquella voz que le provoca tantos sentimientos encontrados. No tiene miedo, no sabe como, pero algo en su interior le dice que estará bien. Mientras avanza por una especie de pasillo iluminado por una luz blanca cegadora, pero curiosamente no le hace daño en los ojos. Poco a poco puede ver al fondo como se recorta una figura, y comienza a recordar<br>- ¡Peter! – exclama sonriendo a la vez que corre hacía el joven - ¡Peter! ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta mientras le abraza  
>- Tranquila, todo está bien – responde él besándola. Olivia le abraza aún más fuerte, responde a su beso con pasión, no quiere dejar de hacerlo<br>- Perdóname, no se cómo he podido olvidarte, nunca quise hacerlo  
>- Lo hice yo, por el bien de todos<br>- No lo entiendo pero… ¿por qué?  
>- Yo fui la causa por la que los dos universos se extinguieron<br>- No digas eso, no es cierto… No se si lo habrás visto, pero tenemos el mismo problema sin estar tú  
>- Si, lo se… y te aseguro que estoy trabajando en ello<br>- ¿Y has tenido que dejarnos por eso? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?  
>- He desaparecido de vuestras vidas, dejé de existir, nunca me conociste<br>- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿y donde estás ahora?


	5. Chapter 5

SENSACIONES  
>5<p>

- Sigo en la Máquina…  
>- Eso es horrible… No estarás sufriendo ¿verdad? No podría soportarlo<br>- Tranquila, todo está bien… creo que me viste hoy  
>- ahora lo recuerdo… Si, te vi durante unos segundos aunque entonces no comprendí que era lo que veía, pero dime… ¿Cómo es que puedo abrazarte? Te he besado y lo he sentido muy real. ¿No serás una proyección de mi mente? ¿Cómo las que viví en el Otro Lado?<br>- Algo así, de hecho era yo a quien veías, no se trataba de un producto de tu imaginación  
>- ¿Cómo es posible?<br>- Intentaba hacer que tu cerebro despertase, que tu memoria volviese, que recuperases tu identidad. Tenías que volver a casa  
>- Sigo sin entenderlo, aquello pasó hace un año<br>- Es algo complicado de explicar, en donde me encuentro no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, no hay una línea de tiempo definida, gracias a la Máquina puedo viajar a través del tiempo sin limitación alguna. Es lo mismo que hacen los Observadores  
>- ¿y ahora que pasa, eres un Observador?<br>- En cierta forma, pero no, no lo soy, yo voy por libre – responde Peter besando su mejilla  
>- ¿eras tú la sombra que me rondaba? ¿Quién me acariciaba mientras dormía? ¿Qué me abrazaba?<br>- Si… así es, no se trataba de un tercer universo  
>- Has estado siempre a mi lado<br>- No puedo separarme de ti, te quiero demasiado  
>- ¿Y como podría ayudarte a volver conmigo?<br>- Regresando y olvidándome  
>- Jamás podré hacerlo. Te amo demasiado para eso<br>- Si… esta cabeza tuya me está dando mucho trabajo, Olivia… tú me haces real – asegura mientras le acaricia el pelo  
>- ¿Por eso no recordaba cuando cruce al Otro Lado y me atraparon?<br>- todo lo relacionado conmigo ha sido olvidado  
>- ¿Incluso el hijo de la otra Olivia?<br>- Siento que te hayas enterado así  
>- No Peter, no lo sientas… hubiera preferido saberlo de otra forma, aunque me hubiera enfadado, no lo se, por lo menos estarías a mi lado, vivo<br>- A mi también me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran de otra forma… pero no es así  
>- ¿Fuiste tu quien creaste esa nueva realidad?<br>- Intervine en parte… la máquina es un instrumento de creación  
>- ¿Y por que tengo que tener una relación con Lincoln? Sabes que te amo a ti y no a él<br>- Estabas enamorada, tenía que rellenar ese hueco de alguna forma.  
>- No Peter, nunca dejaré de amarte, aunque no lo recuerde, nunca podré sustituir ese sentimiento con nadie más y lo sabes<br>- Cuando regreses, volverás a olvidarme. Te acostumbrarás  
>- Ya has visto como no…<br>- por favor Olivia, quiero que tengas una vida larga y feliz  
>- No sin ti… Peter, te quiero<br>- Vi el futuro y no podría soportar revivir tu muerte  
>- ¿Y que ocurrirá cuando todo termine? ¿Volverás?<br>- No creo que sea posible  
>- No puedo soportar esa idea, tiene que haber otra solución<br>- Comprende que es por tu bien, por la supervivencia de billones de personas  
>- No mereces eso Peter, eres un gran hombre, ese no es tu destino. No permitiré que su cumpla<br>- Ayúdame Olivia a evitar la extinción de los Universos  
>- Sólo si me prometes que harás todo lo posible por volver conmigo – responde Olivia besándole de nuevo. Peter la estrecha entre sus brazos, no quiere soltarla, pero debe hacerlo, abandonar ese espacio que se ha convertido en su refugio, volver a la dura realidad.<br>- Tienes que volver Olivia – sentencia Peter  
>- No, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo<br>- Por favor, cariño. Hazlo por mí  
>- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?<br>- No lo se, pero no te preocupes más por eso. Aunque no me veas, o no me recuerdes, yo estaré siempre cerca de ti. Tienes que volver para cuidar a Walter por mí, te necesita  
>- No sabes cuanto te necesito yo a ti… pero aunque me pese, haré todo lo posible para que los Walters colaboren y evitar así el enfrentamiento<br>- Es lo que quería oír… Adiós Olivia  
>- ¿Adiós? – pregunta ella extrañada. De pronto se encuentra en el salón de la casa del doctor Bishop. Se pregunta como ha llegado hasta allí<br>- ¿Olivia? ¿Qué le ocurre? – Pregunta Walter intrigado  
>- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago aquí?<br>- Hablábamos sobre que Astrid y yo jugamos al cluedo y usted…  
>- No, no puede ser… yo estaba en mi habitación y entonces… - Olivia se detiene, no puede recordarlo<br>- ¿y entonces? – pregunta Walter intrigado

-No…no lo se – responde ella aturdida – no se que ha pasado  
>- Quizás haya tenido un dejà vu… a veces pueden ser muy reales.<br>- Estoy muy confusa… lo último que recuerdo es haber subido a mi habitación y sentí una corriente de aíre… ¿No falta algo en la chimenea? – pregunta Olivia confusa  
>- Está el reloj, la campana, los candelabros… por cierto, tengo que quitarlos de ahí, son feísimos… Si, está todo lo que tiene que estar<br>- Tengo la extraña sensación de que había otra cosa…  
>- Creo que no, al menos que yo recuerde<br>- Si – responde pensativa – Walter ¿Cómo cree que va la solución al problema de los universos?  
>- Avanzando poco a poco, a pesar de las trabas de Walternativo. Ese hombre es muy tozudo<br>- Haga lo posible por colaborar con él. Nos interesa tenerle contento, por el bien de todos  
>- Lo intentaré, pero a veces me pone de los nervios<br>- Intente controlarse, de esa manera recuperaremos a Peter  
>- ¿A quien? – pregunta confuso Walter<br>- ¿Cómo? ¿A que se refiere?  
>- Ha dicho que recuperaremos a Peter… ¿Quién es?<br>- ¿He dicho yo eso? – se pregunta Olivia aturdida  
>- Es como si conociera a ese tal Peter, como si se tratase de alguien que formase parte de su familia…<br>- No se por que lo he mencionado, pero Walter, si queremos descubrir que es lo que ocurre, lo mejor es trabajar con Walternativo para evitar una posible guerra, por muy mal que nos caiga, por inaccesible que sea, si lo conseguimos, lo más seguro es que la normalidad vuelva a nuestras vidas, quizás entonces sepamos cual es la verdad

¿FIN?


End file.
